1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diodes and driving transistors that transfer currents to the organic light emitting diodes may be degraded as the organic light emitting diodes and the driving transistors operate. The organic light emitting display device may not display images with desired luminance due to degradation of the organic light emitting diodes and degradation of the driving transistors (hereinafter, referred to as “pixel degradation”).
A conventional organic light emitting display device provides a reference voltage to pixels, measures a current (i.e., a driving current) flowing through each of the pixels in response to the reference voltage, and calculates an amount of degradation of each of the pixels by comparing the measured current with a reference current that is measured at a dummy pixel. However, accuracy of the degradation amount may decrease as a distance between the pixel and the dummy pixel increases because current variation characteristics of the pixels differ according to locations (or positions) of the pixels. In addition, a viewer may observe the dummy pixel, which does not emit light, when the dummy pixel is adjacent to the pixel.